The Skiing Disaster
by ScorpioQueen051180
Summary: The gang go on a skiing trip with unexpected results...


The Skiing Disaster.

Okay so I have so many ideas for new fics but I was watching this Holidays from Hell TV show on ITV1 and had a great idea. So I decided to write it now.

This is set in between Season 6 and Season 7 (pre-Mondler marriage)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang had decided on a long weekend break, all 6 of them. Rachel was able to get her dad's cabin and they all decided to go skiing.

They left Friday morning and drove up in Phoebe's cab. When they got to the cabin they unpacked and decided to hit the slopes.

"Ok so how are we gonna do this?" Monica said, "I'm assuming we're all beginners here."

"Beginners at what?" Joey asked.

"Swimming of course, 'cause that's what you do in snow." Chandler commented sarcastically.

Monica hit Chandler on the arm and he started to pout. Monica noticed.

"What did I say about sarcastic comments this weekend?"

"That this was also a break from sarcastic comments and that I would be punished if I tried to sneak any in."

Ross grinned and Monica spun around to him.

"That also goes for dinosaurs." Ross's face dropped.

Chandler stopped pouting, "not so funny now isn't it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later the gang, minus Rachel (who had decided sitting around a log fire with a hot chocolate was HER idea of a skiing weekend) and Joey (who was more interested in hitting on hit hot 'ski-bunnies' since it was far more appealing) were standing at the top of the beginners slope.

"I dunno Mon, maybe we should have had some lessons first." Chandler said, looking down the slope. "I know you and Ross have skied before but Pheebs and I haven't."

"Don't be a baby." Phoebe said and then pushed off starting down the slope.

"Yeah Chandler, don't be a baby." Ross teased and pushed off next.

"Honey it's not that hard, we'll go down together."

"Ok." Chandler said, trying to smile. He was very nervous, before today he had never put on a pair of skis before. He wanted to take a few lessons, but since Joey had bailed and Phoebe obviously wasn't deterred by the possibility of breaking her neck, he had decided against lessons, he felt like a whimp.

Monica squeezed his hand reassuringly, "you ready?"

"Sure, lets go." Chandler took a deep breath and pushed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Monica flew down the slope she kept turning her head behind her to make sure Chandler was okay. By the time she reached half way down she felt a rumble behind her.

An avalanche!

She was near the bottom now, she knew she could out run it but Chandler, who had never been on the slopes before, couldn't. She managed to stop near the bottom and turned around to make sure that he was ok.

He wasn't there.

They had passed a group of trees a while back, which was the last time she saw him. She panicked, not just because Chandler was no where to be seen but also because that same group of trees were now covered in snow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler thought he was doing ok; he was following Monica without much trouble.

Then he heard it, a rumble behind him, getting louder, he was so worried about the rumbling behind him that he didn't notice the tree he was heading until to.

Until it was too late.

Chandler hit the tree full force, his head slammed into the trunk and the impact threw him backwards into the snow, out cold. He didn't even fell the snow smother his battered body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica was in hysterics, Ross trying to calm her. "We should have listened to him; we all knew he wasn't that confident."

"Mon, no one knew that an avalanche was gonna hit, he was just unlucky."

"Unlucky? UNLUCKY!" Monica screamed, "Chandler, my Chandler could be dead and you say he's 'unlucky'." Monica threw herself at Ross, hitting his chest; Joey pulled her off and she collapsed in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rescue party were sent out to find Chandler, they got to the snow covered trees and started to spread out and search the area.

Suddenly someone yelled and everyone ran towards the rescuer. He had found a ski poking out of the snow. They started to dig Chandler out.

Eventually they got to him; he was barely breathing and had a large gnash on his head. They gently loaded him into a special snow stretcher and started to pull him down the hill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monica saw the rescue group coming back down the hill, she ran towards them with the rest of the gang in tow.

"Chandler!" Monica screamed when she saw Chandler on the stretcher. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw his cut head. "Is he ok?"

"We're not sure ma'am, once we get him to the hospital we'll know more. Monica grabbed Chandler's hand and walked alongside all the way to the waiting ambulance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang paced inside the hospital, waiting on news about Chandler's condition. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime a doctor came out.

"Ms. Geller?" He asked.

"Yes that me" Monica jumped up.

"Mr. Bing is going to be ok, a nasty bump on the head and a broken foot apart from that he's ok. A very lucky man considering he was caught in a avalanche, but he wasn't in the snow long enough to get pneumonia and we've done a CAT scan to check for any brain damage, it's come back all clear."

They all let out the breath they were holding.

"Can I see him?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, only one at a time for the moment, he's groggy from the head injury and might get sick later on, we're gonna keep him in for a couple of days to be sure. Follow me and I'll take you to him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler's head hurt, he had never experienced pain like the banging in his head before. He wasn't sure what had happened, he remembered talking about a ski trip, getting into Phoebe's cab, arriving, Monica telling him off about his sarcastic comments but that's about it, the rest was very faint.

He tried to open his eyes but immediately regretted it when the light hit his pupils, it was like knifes stabbing his eyes. He moaned at the pain.

"Chandler?" He felt Monica's hand on his forehead; he turned towards the sweet sound of her voice.

"Mon? What happened?"

"You were caught in an avalanche sweetie."

"Oh god," Chandler moaned, "trust me huh!"

Monica smiled and watching Chandler as he tried to open his eyes again.

"Rest sweetie, I know you must feel pretty bad right now."

Chandler nodded and immediately regretting it when more pain shot through his skull.

"I know you said I would be punished for my sarcastic comments but this is a bit harsh don't you think."

Monica laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead, even hurt Chandler couldn't help from being his silly jokey self. But that's Chandler Bing for ya, always funny, never serious, even in a tragic situation like this.

And Monica thought he was perfect just the way he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Note: Ok a little one off for ya, sorry it's not long but I'm tired and needed something to distract me, I have my driving test tomorrow and I'm FREAKING OUT! So hence a little fic to keep me entertained for an hour. Watch this space for new fics! Especially Chandler, or Chanfics as some people call them, and Mondler fics naturally:-)


End file.
